A inocência do amor
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Yaoi. Leon se descobre apaixonado por Noel e não quer aceitar. Mas o amor vence barreiras...


**A inocência do amor**

_**N/A:** Sem comentários... Essa fic se passa depois de "O concurso de beleza"._

Há vários dias que Leon não dormia direito. Tinha sempre o mesmo sonho: Noel e ele abraçados debaixo de uma cerejeira olhando o pôr-do-sol. O sonho não acaba aí, é que ele acorda sempre que Noel ameaça beijá-lo. Isso o deixava confuso. Não sabia porque acordava com a respiração acelerada. Depois que acordava não dormia mais, tinha medo de sonhar novamente.  
-Mas por quê? Por que sonho com ele? – perguntava-se – Desde aquele dia... – e lembrava-se do dia do concurso, do abraço carinhoso de Noel e do olhar desconfiado de Bowman. – Mas por que eu tô lembrando disso?! – e olhando para o relógio – Quatro horas da manhã... – levantou-se e saiu. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, esquecer esses pensamentos malucos que povoavam sua mente.  
Leon passeava pela cidade. Estava admirando a faixada dos prédios que na madrugada pareciam sombrios. Encontrou a praça central vazia. Sentou-se no banco. Deixou o vento bater em seus cabelos, um calafrio sentiu. Sentiu também uma presença, alguém estava atrás. Virou e viu quem era. Era Noel.  
-Olá, Leon! – cumprimentou sorridente.  
O menino fugiu. Noel ficou sem entender.

Seu coração batia num compasso acelerado. Jogou-se na cama, tentou dormir. Não conseguia. Cada vez mais a imagem de Noel, sorrindo, aparecia em sua mente. Levantou-se e foi até a janela apreciar o amanhecer.  
Toc-toc. Leon assustou-se. Toc-toc, toc-toc, cada vez mais insistente. Foi atender. De que adiantaria fugir mesmo sabendo quem estaria atrás da porta. Seu sexto sentido não o enganara, era mesmo Noel.  
- O que você faz por aqui?  
- Vim te ver.  
- Mentira! Você me seguiu!  
- Você não vai me convidar para entrar? Ou prefere fazer um escândalo e acordar todos? – Leon concordou com ele e o convidou para entrar.  
- Pronto! Agora assuma que me seguiu!  
- Sim, eu te segui...  
- Por que? Me diga, por quê?  
- Você fugiu sem ao menos explicar. Por que você está me evitando desde o concurso? O que fiz de errado?  
Leon não agüentou, chorou. Chorou sem parar. Noel o abraçou carinhosamente, afagando seus cabelos azulados. O menino soluçava encostado ao peito do rapaz. Depois enxugou as lágrimas e encarou Noel:  
- Por que está acontecendo isso? Por que estou confuso?  
- Ouça seu coração, meu menino Leon. – e acariciando o rosto de Leon, beijou-lhe ardentemente. O menino o afastou. Seu rosto transfigurou-se, parecia endemoniado.  
- SAIA DAQUI! – gritou. Foi em direção a porta e a abriu. Noel entendeu a sua atitude, não reclamou e saiu.  
Leon desabou na cama. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Sua ira havia passado e ele estava mais calmo. A única coisa que ele não conseguia controlar eram as suas lágrimas. Chorou até o cansaço vencê-lo, adormecendo sobre o travesseiro molhado.

Já passava do meio-dia. Batidas incansáveis na porta de Leon. Nenhuma resposta. Tornaram a bater. Leon sonolento foi atender.  
- Saia, por favor! – disse irritado.  
- Leon? Sou eu, Rena.  
- Rena!? – e envergonhado desculpou-se – Me desculpe! Entre por favor.  
A menina obedeceu assustada. Acomodou-se na poltrona e ficou a encará-lo. Leon desviava o olhar.  
- Leon...  
- Sim, Rena.  
- Você tá estranho. Tudo bem?  
- Sim... – murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.  
Rena aproximou-se dele e com as mãos levantou seu rosto. Deparou-se com ele molhado, encharcado pelas lágrimas.  
- Eu queria saber o que você tem.  
- Nada...  
- Seu olhar não me engana. Por mais que negue, eu sei que você tem algo.  
- Já disse que não tenho nada.  
- E essas lágrimas? Esse olhar perdido? Nunca vi você chorar assim antes.  
- ...  
- Diga o que tem. Não agüento ver você chorar assim, meu coração dói ao vê-lo desse jeito... – Rena foi interrompida pela batida na porta. Leon pediu que atendesse, pois não queria receber visitas.  
Ao atender a porta, Rena se depara com Noel. O rapaz se assusta com a presença de Rena no quarto de Leon. Lá dentro Leon soluçava cada vez mais.  
- Oi, Noel!  
- Olá! O Leon está?  
- Melhor voltar outra hora...  
Noel entendeu o recado, despediu-se de Rena e foi embora. Rena fechou a porta delicadamente. Leon continuava na mesma posição, sentado na cama com o olhar vago para a janela. As lágrimas haviam diminuído, mas não cessado de vez. Rena ajoelhou-se aos seus pés.  
- Tem a ver com Noel o que você tem...  
- ...  
- Leon, pode se abrir comigo. Não contarei pra ninguém.  
- Quem te falou isso? Bowman?  
- Sim, mas eu já tinha percebido o carinho que Noel tinha por você.  
- Mas eu não quero esse carinho.  
- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Certamente está confuso.  
Leon balançou a cabeça positivamente. Estava muito. Não conseguia entender o que seu coração sentia. Sua mente mandava afastar-se de Noel, mas seu coração não. Rena sabia muito bem do que se tratava, já havia sentido isso por Claude.  
- Ouça seu coração – aconselhou Rena.  
- Ouvir meu coração?  
- Sim. Ouça seu coração que é a melhor saída. E não desanime se não conseguir na primeira vez. Levante a cabeça e tente novamente.  
- Tá bem.

Noel caminhava pela praça central sozinho. Com os pensamentos nas nuvens, pensando em Leon. Amava-o desde o dia em que conheceu mas nunca teve coragem de expressar. Sabia esperar até que o outro amadurecesse e compreendesse o que estava sentindo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele compreenderia.  
– Pensando alto, Noel?  
- Jean?! – assustou-se – Você estava aqui há muito tempo?  
- O suficiente.  
- Você... não... ouviu? Ou ouviu?  
- O que? Que você ama o Leon? Acho que não.  
Noel se desesperou, sabia que Bowman iria comentar com todos. Dias iria cair na sua pele. Precisava fazer algo. Mas o que?  
- Não precisa se preocupar, Dias não irá saber.  
- Como posso confiar? Você sempre conta tudo.  
- Por acaso o Dias já veio te perturbar? Não né? Viu? Isso é uma prova de que você pode confiar em mim.  
- É, né...  
- Só não entendo o por que de ser o Leon, com tantas garotas lindas no grupo. A Celine é um bom exemplo.  
- Você não há de entender o que sinto por ele, Jean. É algo muito forte...  
- Tem razão, não entendo mesmo! Só te aconselho a esperar um pouco, ele é muito novinho. Só tem 12 anos...  
- Hei de esperar o tempo que for necessário. Nunca hei de esquecê-lo e nem vou apressá-lo a tomar nenhuma decisão.  
- Já estou indo! Não suporto melodrama. – e saiu deixando Noel sozinho. Desta vez estava sozinho, sem ninguém para interromper seus longínquos pensamentos.

A noite chegava aos poucos, as primeiras estrelas brilhavam no céu. Leon as olhava com carinho, como eram belas. Só agora lhe dera atenção. Maquinalmente seus passos o levavam em direção ao seu destino. Sua decisão já estava tomada. Passara a tarde organizando sua mente e ouvindo seu coração. Agora estava certo do que sentia por Noel.  
Sem perceber, parou em frente à casa de Noel. Respirou fundo. Precisava de coragem para tocar a campanhia. Olhou ao seu redor, tinha de ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém o seguindo. Não tinha. Tocou a campanhia. Ding-dong. Esperou. Tocou novamente. Ding-dong. Ouviu passos. Alguém estava vindo. Talvez fosse Noel, ou não. Seu coração acelerou ao ouvir a maçaneta girar. A porta se abriu e uma figura mágica apareceu. Noel recebeu o amado sorrindo. Convidou-o para entrar.  
Leon acomodou-se no sofá, Noel na poltrona em frente. Noel não falava nada, sabia que Leon tinha algo a dizer. O menino não conseguia encará-lo. Queria dizer o que sentia, mas faltava coragem. Levantou-se, foi a janela. Noel o acompanhou com o olhar. Tentou admirar o céu estrelado mas não conseguiu. Seu coração batia mais acelerado. Noel levantou e foi abraçá-lo, sabia que Leon precisava de apoio. Leon deixou-se enlaçar pelo abraço, isso acalmava seu coração.  
- Noel...  
- Sim?  
- ... eu... te... – mas foi interrompido por Noel que colocou a mão em seus lábios.  
- Não precisa dizer nada, meu Leon.- beijando-lhe com carinho.  
Leon não resistiu. Estava fazendo o que achava certo, o que seu coração pedia há muito tempo. Os beijos de Noel o acalmavam, deixando nas nuvens. Queria viver aquele momento eternamente. Noel também desejava o mesmo. Os dois abraçados admiravam o luar, o luar que marcou o início de um amor puro, um amor inocente.

FIM


End file.
